


Dethrone and Defy

by ragnarok89



Category: Fate/stay night & Related Fandoms, Fate/stay night (Visual Novel), Fate/stay night: Unlimited Blade Works (Anime 2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon - Anime, Chance Meetings, Dark Magic, Drabble, During Canon, Enemies, F/M, Fifth Holy Grail War, Foe Yay, Gen, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Inspired by Music, Masters, Mythology References, One Shot, Parallels, Revenge, Route: Unlimited Blade Works, Short One Shot, Spoilers, Survivor Guilt, What-If
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-08
Updated: 2018-03-08
Packaged: 2019-03-28 11:11:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13902792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ragnarok89/pseuds/ragnarok89
Summary: Drabble. When he would show, she would be ready.





	Dethrone and Defy

Gilgamesh didn't know a thing about gratitude and respect. Well, that's what people said about him, anyway. Those people knew nothing about him.

When all was said and done, he was grateful for the magus Tohsaka. Her stubbornness and pride never ceased to amaze him, even to the point of annoyance. Without her, he wouldn't have much of a challenge; challenges were more fun than clean victories, that was for sure. He simply wouldn't be there, if it wasn't for her father, who was too obstinate for his own good, and his daughter would pay the price. Gilgamesh owed all his new power and domain to the Tohsaka bloodline, especially her, and he wasn't going to let her forget that anytime soon.

Rin knew that the Servant named Gilgamesh wasn't to be trusted, not even for a spare passing glance. He had destroyed countless enemies with a cruel knife's edge, a twisted grin on his face. She never let her eyes leave him for a second, her glare burning, and her magic ready, brimming, and waiting. Even without the Servant she had summoned, she still was ready. Rin had tossed and turned in her bed, all her doubts and fears rising up from the depths of her mind, but she wouldn't quit. She knew she was capable, her magic and her allies giving her peace again. When he would show, she would be ready.

"Oh, you're too stubborn for your own good, Rin Tohsaka." Gilgamesh spoke toward her, his grin stealing any semblance of sanity away. "Just like your father. Keep that in mind."

Rin stared daggers at him, teeth gritted. She may have not been good before, but she was more than happy to wipe that horrible smile off Gilgamesh's face.


End file.
